After the Afair
by Lizzy3
Summary: This is a sequel to A Family Affair. The seventh chapter is now up. In it you will find to where Mercy and Druce are escaping. I will update soon as I already have the next chapter started and fully planned. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Okay, I was seriously considering not doing a sequel to "A Family Affair." Seriously I was, but, due to the over whelming upsurge of desire for one I have succumbed. Anyway, I don't own any characters that are in Harry Potter, (obviously). I do own Mercy, Nemo, Donny, Maddie, Joe, and Lottie Belle as well as any other character you don't recognize. Now let's get back to the sequel, this first chapter will be sort of to fill you in so let's begin!  
  
"MERCY ARWIN POTTER, GET YOUR QUIDDITCH-LOVING BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ginny screeched up the stairs. A 13-year-old bullet shot down the stairs. It was summer vacation and the Potter family was going to the World Cup, which was taking place in Dublin that year.  
  
After Donny left, Ginny stayed behind as he had requested. Only a month later the English branch of Gwydion Chocolate Company opened in Diagon Alley right next to WWW. Business was booming so to speak. Donny visited often to "Check up on business". Ginny, of course knew that this was utter BS. He faithfully fulfilled his duties as godfather/uncle.  
  
Ginny and Harry's courtship was quite short-winded. Infact, the thing that took the most time was winning Nemo's trust. They only dated for about a month before Ginny had a ring on her finger. It took a while for the Weasley brothers to get the idea into their heads but in the end (after a few black-eyes on Harry's part) they were happy.  
  
Ron was Harry's best man and Hermione was Ginny's maid of honor. It was amazing that less then a year before Ginny and Harry had been in the opposite position. The wedding was held at Hogwarts in the Great Hall with a reception on the grounds. Mercy and Nemo were the flower girl and ring- bearer.  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped on the parenting bandwagon very soon after they were married. Hermione even announced her pregnancy at Ginny's rehearsal dinner. They had a boy, Luke Arthur, then triplets, Sawyer Grace (girl), Sebille Molly (girl), and Spence Charles (boy, named after Hermione's father, Spencer and his godfather, Charlie). Luke is now 5 and the triplets are 3. They are now working on another baby.  
  
Harry and Ginny had another baby about 3 years after the trial and everything, James Sirius Potter in homage to the fallen warriors. Ginny hoped to have another girl soon. Harry got a job at the Ministry as an auror and Ginny runs Gwydion that is about to open it's second shop in Hogsmeade to handle the need coming from Hogwarts students.  
  
Mercy and Nemo bonded with Harry pretty quickly. Mercy quicker then Nemo but Nemo came soon after. Harry was the idyllic father. He was funny, smart, athletic, and friendly. Those qualities that had made Ginny fall in love with him helped her children fall in love with him as well. They (the twins) are 13 and about to start their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Mercy's developed a crush on none other then Druce Malfoy, none other then the 1st son of Draco Malfoy (he fell in love with a French girl named Melisande Dumont). They got married the day he got out of Hogwarts and had a baby 9 months later. They actually are still together.  
  
This of course has been aptly kept from Mr. Potter (both), knowing full well how protective both of them are. This brings us up to date. Everybody's happy, healthy, and just a bit better off then they were at the beginning of my last story.  
  
Harry and Nemo were waiting on the landing with disgruntled looks on their faces. Mercy was going to make them late for the game. They had to go to the Burrow and take a portkey. Harry got fed up and passed James to Nemo. He posed himself at the bottom of the stairs, ready to beseech his daughter. Before he could utter a word however he got the wind knocked out of him by a red t-shirt clad girl who had shot down the stairs. He grabbed her in shock before he could speak again. "It took you long enough! Are you getting ready for a hot date or something?" he laughed, Mercy blushed. Luckily Harry was oblivious. "Come on, come on, we're going to floo quickly," he pushed her toward the fireplace.  
  
When they got to the Burrow they were met with a room teaming with people. Mr. Weasley was sitting in his armchair talking to a man in a black robe (his bodyguard, did I mention he was Minister of Magic). "Grandpa!" Mercy and Nemo exclaimed, running at him.  
  
"Mercy! Nemo! How was your second year?" he asked, embracing them each in turn.  
  
"It was good, Nemo got on the house team!"  
  
"You did! That's great. And I heard about your academic accomplishments Ms. Potter," he jabbed Mercy in the stomach. "You're really turning out to be like you're Aunt Hermione."  
  
"Oh, it's not really much, just a spot of work here and there," Mercy blushed deeply, trying to hide the pride from her voice. Mercy was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful 13-year-old on the planet. She was tall and slim with long, chestnut curls and brilliant blue eyes. She had a 100-watt smile and an infectious personality that made her irresistible to anyone and everyone.  
  
Nemo, well, he was attractive although his strength lay in his Quidditch abilities. He had just gotten on the Gryfindor team the year before as Keeper. The interesting thing about that was that the spot was usually filled by upperclassmen. He could save any shot and had yet to let one pass through the hoop.  
  
"Well, I think we better prepare to go, don't you think?" Mr. Weasley smiled down at his oldest grandchildren. It was funny to him now, (though it had plagued him before), that his youngest child was the mother of his oldest grandchildren. Right before they left Mr. Weasley looked down at his bodyguard. "Victor! We're going into a muggle populated area!" Victor had yet to change out of his black robes. He looked down and took out his wand muttering a quick spell. A moment later he was dressed in a navy suit and looked exactly like a normal muggle bodyguard.  
  
Mr. Weasley was still struggling for equality within the wizarding community as well as inter-muggle unification. It was hard work but he was going a lot farther then he had been able to do in the misuse of muggle artifacts department.  
  
"Mum, is Uncle Donny meeting us there?" Mercy asked.  
  
"I think so and I also think he's bring one of his "friends." Ginny gave a grin to Harry who put his arm around her.  
  
"My dear, it never ceases to shock me, why in blazes did you set him up again?"  
  
"He needs someone Harry! If he's not going to get off his lazy bum then I have to give him incentive!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who is it this time? Another associate?"  
  
"No, he's my business campaign manager. His name is Greg and he's simply lovely."  
  
"Not lovelier then me I hope!"  
  
"Oh dear, he is but he's gay and I'm taken," Ginny said flirtingly. Harry gave a little frown before changing his mood.  
  
"So Winnie, you looking forward to the game?"  
  
"Of course I am Dad! It's the Cup," Mercy replied. Harry had taken to using his own, personal pet name for her.  
  
"I hope you haven't fallen in love with any of the players," he said, laughing. He was completely clueless that Mercy had any interest in the opposite sex. He still thought of her as the cute, witty, little 6-year- old he'd met 6 years previously.  
  
"Dad, they're way too old for me!"  
  
"They better be because I wouldn't like having to beat them into a bloody pulp," Nemo said from behind them. Mercy didn't get a chance to retort for her mother was hurrying them to a portkey. The Ministry didn't like the idea of Mr. Weasley venturing out into open territory so they brought the Weasleys two personal portkeys. This was fortunate for with all of the families combined it left a lot of people.  
  
Mercy hated portkeys, they felt odd on your stomach and she was always afraid that she would end up in the wrong place.  
  
A/N- I know it stopped abruptly but I just want to post something so I hope this lives up to your expectations. Please, if you have any suggestions e- mail them to me at lizzy_dude@hotmail.com. Bye bye for now! 


	2. The Cup

Mercy reappeared moments later in a secluded wood. All around her was green, that and her family at least. She felt a rushing feeling from behind her as someone lifted her up onto his or her shoulders. "How are you Mercykins?" a voice she recognized said from behind her.  
  
"Uncle Donny!" she exclaimed looking down at the top of his head.  
  
"You're skin and bones darlin', what are they feeding you?"  
  
"Bird food, you?" Nemo said from behind.  
  
"Hey Nemo," Donny said. He let Mercy down from his shoulders and she gave him a proper embrace. "So, do you know this guy who your mamma's set me up with?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yep, Greg Kimball. He's nice, smart," Mercy said.  
  
"Is he hot, you know, in your personal opinion?" Mercy blushed deeply.  
  
"I guess, I don't know."  
  
"Where is your mother?"  
  
"She's over there," Nemo said, gesturing to the red head up ahead. Donny hurried over there. "I hope that Malfoy's not here," Nemo said in a whisper to Mercy.  
  
"I don't know why you don't like him! He's really not that bad," Mercy said in a voice that was much higher then her normal one.  
  
"Why are you defending him? Do you have a crush on Druce or something?" he stopped when Mercy blushed. "You don't do you?"  
  
"No, no of course not," she replied quickly. It was only a matter of time before Nemo found out. She hurried forward to join Ron. "Hey Uncle Ron," she said.  
  
"Hello Mercy, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"I'm fine. You've grown, you know. I know your dad doesn't notice it but you have. Any burning prospects?" he was grinning but she was blushing. She did that a lot. One of the few attributes she'd received from her mother's side of the family.  
  
"No, none at all. I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly.  
  
~Nemo's point of view~  
  
Nemo walked steadily forward. He knew Mercy was hiding something it was obvious. He only hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. If she liked Druce Malfoy then the stupid, blond, Ravenclaw would receive a huge black eye at the very least. Suddenly, on their way to the stadium he caught sight of Lucy Wood. She was the most popular girl in their year. She was a stunning, tall, talented Gryfindor 2nd year. She had also become a member of the Quidditch team, seeker. She was great, not only at Quidditch but at everything. From her father she had inherited a love and flair for Quidditch and from her mother, Viviane Simpson, an aptitude for her studies. She was rivaled in that department only by Mercy who was top of her year.  
  
"Oh, hi Nemo!" she rushed over to him. They were "just friends".  
  
"Hi Lucy, how's your summer been?"  
  
"Great, how 'bout yours?"  
  
"Good, do you think your dad's going to win today?" Oliver had joined the Chudley Cannons shortly after he left Puddlemere United reserve team. He had lead the Cannons to victory after victory and now, to the first Cup in decades.  
  
"Of course he's going to win!" she said with a look of resolution on her face. "You are going for the Cannons aren't you?"  
  
"You know I am!" Nemo exclaimed. "The Weasleys and the Potters have supported the Cannons the whole time. We're not one's to abandon our team!" Nemo was clearly taking this too seriously.  
  
"Lucy, come on dear, we'll miss the beginning and your Dad'll be looking for us in the box," Viviane said, trying to hurry her daughter along.  
  
"Bye Nemo, I'll see you after we win!" she shouted over her shoulder. Nemo waved and was startled by a shot of arms from the back of him. He jerked around to face the owner of the arms. It was his father. "You nearly scared the bloody hell out of me Dad!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I wouldn't use that type of language if I were you," he said sternly before his face split into a grin. "So was that your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, that was Lucy Wood, my best friend," Nemo exclaimed, his voice cracking. Ginny passed with a pregnant Hermione and Harry heard a low cough that sounded suspiciously like:  
  
"Double standard." Harry looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Come on Nemo, us Potter men need to stay together." He lead his son to the game.  
  
"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Nemo said finally.  
  
"Sure you can," Harry ruffled his hair. Nemo pushed it down instinctively.  
  
"If I did like Lucy, and this is just a hypothetical question o'course."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course."  
  
"How would I go about telling her?"  
  
"That's a doosy Nemo, I don't know. Maybe you could tell her during Quidditch practice. I really wouldn't recommend telling her during the summer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Oliver would probably find out and then you'd be in a right state. You see, some father's are very protective of their daughters and I wouldn't like to get on the wrong end of Mr. Wood's left hook." They heard a decisive snort from ahead of them.  
  
~Ginny's point of view~  
  
"Harry can be so hypocritical some times!" Ginny whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm not looking forward to protecting Sawyer's and Sebille's boyfriends against Ron, not to mention Luke and Spence," Hermione replied. "It is cute that he's bonded with Mercy and Nemo though. You know it's only been 7 years since they've met."  
  
"Yeah, well it's kind of lost it's cuteness," Ginny answered, hoisting James on her hip. James was a strange child. He was already 4 but didn't speak much and was very small for his age.  
  
"Mummy, can I go see Daddy and Nemo?" the little boy asked.  
  
"Sure James," she let him down and watched as he pelted at the other two "Potter men."  
  
"Are you worried about James?"  
  
"A little, he's just so smart that it amazes me that he doesn't communicate better."  
  
"Don't worry, seriously Ginny, he's more normal then Luke was at that age."  
  
"Hermione, Luke is only a year and a ½ older then James."  
  
"Yeah but still, a lot can change in a year and a ½."  
  
"What do you think this one's going to be?" Ginny changed the subject, gesturing to Hermione's waist.  
  
"I think it's going to be a girl," Hermione said without trying to hide her grin."  
  
"I hope so, then Ron will be over powered."  
  
"He already is, believe me. Sawyer and Sebille are quite enough to make him back down!"  
  
"So have you any names yet?"  
  
"Ron wants to name it Chudley, girl or boy," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ginny asked skeptically.  
  
"As the grave. He said we could call it Lee."  
  
"That or Chud, you're not considering are you?"  
  
"No, god no Ginny. If it's a boy it will be Ron Jr. and if it's a girl well I have a lot of different choices. I gave Ron a list and vetoed about ½ of the thing."  
  
"Tell me, were the choices as odd as the ones you gave him when you were pregnant with the triplets?"  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't talk. You named your son Nemo and your daughter's middle name is Arwin."  
  
"Hey, don't get defensive. Just give a sample."  
  
"Okay Hesper."  
  
"No."  
  
"Mairwen."  
  
"No."  
  
"Rhoswen."  
  
"No."  
  
"Nydia."  
  
"Double no."  
  
"Hedwig."  
  
"You were thinking of naming your daughter after Harry's owl!"  
  
"No, I, I just like that name."  
  
"Hermione, if you name your child after an owl then they will forever be teased. Their entire life, Hermione!"  
  
"Fine, Mabyn."  
  
"No, do you have any normal names?"  
  
"Yeah, how about Megan or Meara, or Mora, Nora, Risa, Rory, Helia Mahola, Robin, Ryann, Rory."  
  
"Some of those are fine Hermione. I like Megan and Nora of course it's already taken. Possibly Robin but Mahola!"  
  
"But listen, Meara means full of mirth!"  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. I don't think Ron's going to go for it though. Sawyer was a stretch for him."  
  
"So Meara it is," Hermione said with renewed happiness. They entered the stadium. It was filled to the bursting point with people. They, the Weasleys and Potters started up to their top box. The box was reserved for the most elite people in the wizarding world but to Mr. Weasley it wasn't a status symbol it was just damn good seats. He enjoyed being able to finally be the dad that could be cool.  
  
The Weasley family looked like a small army. There were the 9 originals, then an addition of 7 spouses. Bill also had 4 children, Norah, 12, Owen, 11, Ryan, 10, and Rory, 8. Charlie topped everyone with a whopping 6 children. He had started with the triplets: Parry, Jonathan, and Meira, 12, then Edwin, 10, Wren, 7, and finally the baby of the family, Willow, 5. Percy only had two children, the smallest amount in the family. He and Penny had decided to keep the "P" thing going and even had their children's middle names match. You see, they were destined to be together for her middle name was Isabelle and his was Ignatius. Patrick Isaac was 9 and Piper Imogene was 6. Of course you know Ron's kids as well as Ginny's so I won't go into that.  
  
It took a full 15 minutes to make their way up through the droves of people in part because Mr. Weasley stopped every few minutes to wave and say hello. They finally got there and piled into the room. The room had actually been expanded as to fit all the Weasleys that had come in. The Irish Mistress came to greet him. "Hello, I'm Fiona O'Patrick, you must be the Weasleys. I'm afraid, other then your family there are only a very few seats left," she laughed. She had a nice laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's a chore to find places for all of my family," Mr. Weasley answered. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble. Lord knows planning the Cup is enough."  
  
"Anything for you Arthur, we just have the Ugandan Minister and he doesn't have his family with him. Then a very few honored guests" Molly quickly showed herself at Mr. Wealsey's shoulder sensing the come-ons sent her husband's way. He quickly introduced small bits of his family before the door opened again. To Mercy's great embarrassment, the Malfoys came through the doors. Druce, his father and his mother. Mistress O'Patrick went quickly over to greet them.  
  
Nemo eyed Mercy suspiciously. She looked a lot like she felt something for Druce Malfoy. Harry saw it too and he felt a hot flame of anger flare up. They didn't have time to dwell on it, however, for the game was starting. They quickly took their seats.  
  
"GO WOOD!" Ron screeched from his seat. No one could top his loyalty to his team. Luckily, as it looked now, his loyalty was about to pay off. The Cannons were leading the Patonga Proudsticks 160 to 80 and it looked like their seeker, Cho Chang, was going to find the snitch before Walila Paiva. There was a tedious moment as the two seekers dove expertly.  
  
"No, goodness, it's obviously a feint," Harry murmured. As he had warned, Cho pulled out at the last second and shot up like bottle rocket. Walila didn't even have a chance to recover. He barely pulled out before he hit the grass. Cho was already 20 feet above him and the snitch was in grabbing distance. She reached her hand out and grasped it. Everyone in the stands shot up on the English side. Cheers erupted and they could see champagne shoot up from various parts of the stands. Ron turned and hugged a rather disgruntled Hermione.  
  
The Cannons had won; it was a new day for English Quidditch. There was a lot of jumping, hugging, and screaming from all over but still more in the top stand where the Weasley brothers were doing a victory dance. Ron leaned down to Mercy, Nemo, Norah, Perry, Meira, and Jon. "This is a day out of History ladies and gentlemen. Mercy and Perry snorted for they weren't as big on Quidditch as the rest of them while the other 4 nodded rapped in the awe of the situation.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Mercy heard Piper, who took after her father in all ways. "It's bloody Quidditch. I didn't see this kind of reaction when Dad announced the renewed testing of shoddy cauldrons!" Mercy stifled a giggle. Piper could be very comical at times. She always took things way too seriously. That was when she felt a tap on her back. She turned to see Druce behind her.  
  
"Hey Mercy," he said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Hi Druce, how has your summer been?" Mercy blushed and looked down at her face.  
  
"It's good, yours?" she wasn't given a chance to answer for Nemo was by her side. The happy expression was washed off his face and glare had replaced it.  
  
"Is this git bothering you Mercy?"  
  
"No, we were just talking, now go back to your victory dance," Mercy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Druce, it's time for us to go," Draco said from the other corner of the room.  
  
"I'll see you at school," Mercy whispered to him. He nodded and followed his father and mother out of the booth. Nemo was still glaring at his retreating back.  
  
"We'll talk about this later Mercy. I'll be telling Dad."  
  
"Tell him what exactly?"  
  
"That you fancy a Malfoy."  
  
"I don't "fancy" him, he's just a potential friend and he was doing nothing wrong. Anyway, even if I did like him, what's it to you or Dad? You like Lucy!"  
  
"I do not and Lucy's a Gryfindor and her father's a member of the Chudley Cannons."  
  
"So, Druce's father works at the Ministry, same as Dad!"  
  
"As I said, we'll talk about this later, with Dad." 


	3. Daddy Daughter

Luckily for Mercy the Weasleys and Potters were occupied for some time. They went to a victory party at the Ministry Manor (home of the Minister of Magic). Nemo was engaged with Lucy, leaving Mercy alone with her thoughts. On one hand she was incredibly pissed off at Nemo. How dare he? On the other hand she was afraid of her father's reaction. Truth-be-told, she didn't want to let him down. She had always thought that she wasn't near the daughter that he would have wanted, she was just what came with her mother. She wasn't interested in anything he was, they bonded but not the way he and Nemo had.  
  
While thinking about this she secluded herself from the party. She sat herself in a small corner. She was glaring intently at the wall, completely oblivious to the party happening around her. That was, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of Harry Potter. He hadn't really changed that much over the passed 6 years. Sure, a few gray hairs here, and a wrinkle there but for the most part he was the same. "How's my favorite daughter," he asked, crouching down beside her.  
  
"Nothing," she lied, looking briefly to his face. He ruffled her hair before continuing.  
  
"Why haven't you joined the party? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No, I'm just a bit tired."  
  
"Are you getting sick?"  
  
"No, I don't know," she was starting to sweat under the pressure.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" She felt a great sadness well up inside her.  
  
"Damn mood swings!" she muttered.  
  
"What?" he asked. "I didn't catch that." She felt a hot tear slide down her face. She hoped he didn't catch it. She batted her eyelashes to hide it. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked. No such luck. The tears started flowing and she couldn't stop. She found herself pressed against the warm, red Cannons T-shirt of her father. He had his arms wrapped around her as she was shaking.  
  
'Oh this is great!' she thought to herself. 'Now Dad's going to feel sorry for me right before yelling at me!' She found that the combination of hormones, her evil brother, Druce, and her father overwhelming and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
  
"Honey, baby, Mercy," he tried to pry her from his shoulder. Finally he succeeded and looked into her eyes. "Mercy, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"P-P-P-M-M-M-S-S-S," she sobbed out. She wasn't about to let him in on Druce at that moment. As she had expected he stopped. He had no idea what to do.  
  
"Maybe this is something for your mother to handle," he said nervously. She tried to stop him but he was up and over across the room in a minute. He said a few things to Ginny before she came over.  
  
"Do you need anything dear?" she asked, pulling her hair out of her face.  
  
"No," Mercy said, composing herself. "Well, maybe some chocolate would help." Ginny nodded and hurried off to the snack table. Mercy looked over at her father and to her horror saw Nemo next to him. Nemo was whispering urgently to him. Suddenly she heard a:  
  
"WHAT!" she winced and glanced around for an exit. She knew what was coming and it wouldn't be pretty. Her parents would be pissed along with the rest of her family. She saw the open patio door and bolted for it. She was quick as a rabbit and would have made it if it hadn't been for her stupid, idiot cousin. Jonathan grabbed her arm. "MERCY ARWIN POTTER TELL ME THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE A MALFOY!" All eyes turned to her. She gave a forced laugh, hoping to ease the tension in the room. It didn't. Jonathan loosened his grip around her arm and turned to look at her.  
  
"I-I, umm, well, he is a Ravenclaw," she squeaked out. Her father quickly closed the distance between them and was in her face.  
  
"I don't care, no daughter of mine will be fraternizing with a Malfoy!"  
  
"You work with him!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Do you really think that I chose that?"  
  
"You, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione fought with him in the second rise!"  
  
"No we didn't, we were fighting on the same side but we were not fighting with him!"  
  
"He was one of the good guys!"  
  
"No, he was not a good guy, he just wasn't a bad guy. How could I ever hope you'd understand?"  
  
"Don't be condescending Dad and you don't even know that I fancy him anyway, you're just taking Nemo's word on it. It's not fair!"  
  
"Life's not fair but I do know one thing, no daughter of mine will ever be friends let alone go out with a Malfoy. Not as long as I have breath in my body."  
  
"Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm not actually your daughter then!" Mercy ran from the room out onto the terrace. The wind was warm on her cheeks and blew the tears aside. She was angry and upset and depressed and guilty all at once. She hugged her arms though the night wasn't chilly. She didn't stop running till she lost hearing of the house. It was embarrassing; everybody who was anybody was at that party and they all heard her and her father. She collapsed on the ground in a fit of tears. Why did she have to fall for Druce Malfoy? He wasn't that attractive! Sure he did have a cute smile and his blond curls bounced in just the right way.  
  
She looked up at the sky; the stars were particularly bright that night. She bit her lip in an effort to stop crying but hot, salty tears kept falling and sobs still escaped her body. She was shaking; it hurt to hear her father speak like that. That, she guessed was why she had said that she wasn't really his daughter, because she wanted to hurt him.  
  
~Meanwhile, back at Ministry Manor~  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"What?" Harry asked stunned.  
  
"She's crying now, she ran off. Nobody can help who their crushes are!" Harry was suddenly struck with how terrible he was being.  
  
"Oh shit! I've been a total horses ass!"  
  
"Harry! Watch your language!" Hermione chided. Harry ignored her and rushed from the house in the direction Mercy and sprinted. It wasn't hard to spot her since she was sitting in the middle of the vacant lawn. Her beautiful hair was blowing behind her and he could see her shaking. He was hit by how insensitive he had been. He walked slowly up to her as not to startle her.  
  
"Mercy," he whispered. She didn't turn, simply shrugged. "I'm sorry Mercy," he went on, sinking down beside her. He tried to put his arm around her thin shoulder but she shrugged him off. "I guess I deserve that. Anyway, I'm really sorry sweaty. I guess I just don't want you to have a crush on anyone."  
  
"What about Nemo, you don't seem to have a problem with him and Lucy!" she shot back icily.  
  
"Yeah, it's just different."  
  
"Because I'm a girl? That's such a double standard!"  
  
"Yeah but, well, you're just my little girl and I never want you to grow up. I remember when your little hand fit inside mine and now, well now they're just so much bigger. You've really grown into a lovely girl. That's bad for me because that means that you're going to attract boys like bees to honey." He fell silent.  
  
"Well you're going to have to stop," she said in a strong voice. "I won't have you and Nemo babying me for all time!"  
  
"Well you really don't have a say in it!" Harry said, his temper flaring again.  
  
"Why, it's my life!"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm your father and I'm always going to be protective so deal with it!"  
  
"Jerk off."  
  
"Watch your tongue!"  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't need you right now." Now what Mercy had meant to say was that she didn't need to talk to him right now but that's not what she said. It cut Harry's heart to hear her say she didn't need him.  
  
"Fine, I'll just leave you here to sulk," he got up and turned around. He didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Dad, I didn't mean that, I just meant I didn't need to talk to you right now," she said in slight annoyance.  
  
"Fine, I'll just leave you here to sulk," he repeated. "Your mother will come out when we're getting ready to go.  
  
"Please don't do this Dad, I don't need guilt on top of everything else!"  
  
"Don't feel guilty then," he didn't say anymore but just walked back to the house. She dissolved again into a fit of sobs.  
  
Harry walked back into the house and sunk into a chair. Ron came over with Sawyer in his arms. He sat opposite Harry. "What happened?" he asked. "You look a wreak."  
  
"She said she didn't need me any longer," Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"That's harsh, here Sawyer, give Uncle Harry a big hug and make him feel better," Ron always knew how to cheer him up when he wanted to. His goddaughter climbed into his lap and she gave him a big hug. Even at 3 she was comforting. He hugged her back.  
  
"Do you feel better now Uncle Hawwy?" she asked in her little voice.  
  
"Much better, thank you Sawyer," he replied, feigning a smile for the small child.  
  
"I'll just leave you and Sawyer here, I believe Hermione needs some help with Luke and Spence." Ron walked over to his wife who was struggling with their two fighting sons. Sawyer grinned up at him with her huge blue eyes. She looked a lot like Ron and the only two traits she had inherited from her mother was her mother's small, delicate nose and her curly, brown hair.  
  
"You'll never say that kind of stuff to Ron will you?" Harry asked the small child. She shook her head and giggled.  
  
"No, Mercy bad girl! She makes Uncle Harry cry!"  
  
"Mercy's not a bad girl, she's just upset," Harry said more to himself then Sawyer. The girl nodded.  
  
"I've got to go and see Sebille," she said, climbing off his lap.  
  
Meanwhile Mercy was still crying her eyes out on the lawn. She had dirt and grass stains all over her cloths and her hair was a mess. Things really seemed pretty bad. What she really wanted was to be back at Hogwarts where she could get away from her parents and Nemo. Nemo was the worst because he took his being a few minutes older then her very seriously. He hammed up the "older-brother-iteis" thing to a whole new level. She cringed to think about what he surely would do to Druce when they got back to school. Druce was incredibly sweet; she doubted if he could really hurt a fly. She sighed. She did feel bad about what she had said to her father. He had taken it the wrong way but she knew that he must feel terrible.  
  
She took another deep breath and got up. She steadied herself and decided to go in and make it up to him. He was going to have to come to terms with this but he shouldn't be totally miserable. She walked back toward the light of the house. When she got to the doors she breathed in one last gust of the warm night air. She smelled the smooth smell of freshly trimmed grass and honeysuckles. The room had grown a bit quieter and she tried her hardest not to make very much noise. She succeeded for the most part, only Parry and Piper noticed she was once more in the house. She had her arms closed around herself and she must have looked a wreck.  
  
She caught sight of Harry sitting on the couch with a sullen look on his face. The pangs of guilt enveloped her and she felt sick She closed the distance between them and stood in front of him for a prolonged second. Seeing that he wasn't going to look up she gave a cough. He looked up. "Oh, it's you," he said this with the smallest bit of bite to his voice. She bit her lip, willing not to cry.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry." His face softened. She looked down at her flip-flop clad feet. "I didn't mean what I said, it came out wrong. I meant to say that I didn't need to be harassed at that particular minute."  
  
"I know, it's, well it hurt to hear that from your mouth."  
  
"We should talk about it but not when I'm a hormonal nightmare," she laughed a little as did he.  
  
"It's weird thinking of you as a hormonal nightmare. I still kind of think of you as a 6-year-old," he answered truthfully.  
  
"I know and that's part of our problem. But," she added quickly: "We don't need to talk about that right now." He nodded and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You'll always be my little girl and you'll just have to come to terms with that. You are getting bigger though," he added, burying his head in her hair. "I love you Mercy."  
  
"I love you too," Mercy whispered. 


	4. Love

Mercy awoke with a start, bolting straight up in her bed. For a moment she thought it was her dream that had woken her but then she became aware of a tapping from the opposite wall. She whirled around to face her window. She saw Druce's face grinning at her from behind the pane. She tossed her legs over the side of her bead and tiptoed to it. She nudged the window open gingerly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching you sleep," he answered, climbing into her room with a not- so-graceful tumble. He landed with a slight thump on the floor.  
  
"SHHH, Mum and Dad can't find you here. Dad will kill you and that'll pale in comparison to what Nemo will do."  
  
"I know but a whole summer is so long and I had to see you."  
  
"Do your mum and dad know you're gone?"  
  
"Of course not, it's not very hard sneaking out of my house."  
  
"How did you get here?" she asked, leading him over to the bed.  
  
"My motorbike, it's parked a few blocks down behind some bushes," he answered, sinking back against her head board. "You're so beautiful," he gently fingered one of her brown curls. She batted his hand away playfully.  
  
"Well you won't be so beautiful after Dad and Nemo find's you here will you?"  
  
"They won't find me. It's only 3:00."  
  
"Yeah but Lily and Anna will wake them up at 4:30."  
  
"That means we have 1 and a ½ glorious hours to spend together!" He pulled her into a kiss and she couldn't complain. She ran her hands through his short, blond locks and closed her eyes against his azure blue ones. That was before they backed into her bookcase which, in turn, fell to the floor. Her eyes widened and she shoved Druce into the closet. A second later footsteps were pounding up the stairs. Her father and Nemo practically fell in.  
  
"Are you, huge breath, alright, another deep breath, dear, breath?" Harry asked. He hadn't changed much in the past 4 years. He was still slightly tall at 6 ft. with the same untidy black hair. His face was a bit careworn (twin babies will do that to a man) and he had switched his glasses but other than that, the same man. Nemo had changed a lot however. He was not the same scrawny 12 year-old as before. Now he was tall (his mother's side) with handsomely untidy red locks,and the biggest brown eyes you'd ever seen. He was muscular and, though Mercy could never see it, a hotty.  
  
"Yeah, we heard a noise," Nemo said.  
  
"I'm just fine, I just tripped over the bookcase on my way to the bathroom, then, um, I turned on the light," she added, seeing that the room was indeed lit quite completely. "No problems, see," she took out her wand (she and Nemo turned 17 on April 18th) and righted the bookshelf in an instant.  
  
"Right," Harry said, still breathing heavily. He caught sight of the window. "Why do you have the window ajar? You'll catch cold!"  
  
"That's a myth, I just wanted a bit of fresh air didn't I! Well, you both can be off, no problems here!" They both turned, still giving her odd looks. She smiled and waved. When she was sure they were safely down the steps she opened the closet door.  
  
"That was close," Druce said, still grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I thought we were caught for a second. You better go." He stood up.  
  
"D'accord mon cherie!" he whispered, giving her a last kiss. He climbed nimbly out of the window and down the climbing wall. She leaned her head out the window to say a last farewell. Her brown curls swirled out into the night air.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow," she murmured, watching him run down Rose Way toward the bushes at the end of Lilac. She climbed back into her room and fell against the wall. She loved him with all her heart. Hesitantly, she climbed back into bed. She drew the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes.  
  
She didn't wake till the sun was overhead. She climbed out and stretched before going over to her closet. She slowly fingered through her cloths before picking out a pair of kaki capris and Red, Cannons T-shirt. She twisted her hair into a bun and took the stairs two at a time. When she appeared in the kitchen her mother was swishing eggs in a pan over the stove. Her father was sitting at the table playing with Lily and Anna (Ayanna). "Good morning Dad," she said, sitting down next to him at the table.  
  
"Morning Winnie, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"Fine. What do you say we meet up with the family at the Burrow today?"  
  
"That sounds great. What's the occasion?"  
  
"No occasion."  
  
"Okay, is Nemo up yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Ginny said from the stove. "Nor is James. You wouldn't mind terribly going and waking them would you?"  
  
"Not at all," Mercy grinned. "I just have to get my wand."  
  
"Don't do anything that can't be cured Winnie," Harry warned.  
  
"I don't know why you're worrying Dad." She ran back up to her room and grabbed her wand. She then proceeded to the room that James and Nemo shared (So phooey on them!). She went to Nemo first. "Lumus Solarum" she murmured. A second later a great, brilliantly bright ball of light appeared, waking both Nemo and James up in a flash (no pun intended). She moved quickly and muttered again, aiming her wand at Nemo "Tarantallegra" he began to dance furiously before she stopped.  
  
"BLOODY HELL MERCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"It's time to get up," she answered calmly. She saw him grab his wand and turned to face him quickly "Protego". Nemo's full body bind fired back at him. She left him there and she and James went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Nemo?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"On his floor," Mercy answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His body bind back fired."  
  
"It's your own fault isn't it! You did that stupid Light spell then you put the Taranta-thingy on him. What was he supposed to do?"  
  
"Get up. It's his fault! If he would get himself up on time I wouldn't have to do it for him now would I?" Mercy sat down as if it was the end of the matter. James plunked down into a chair and grabbed the plate of toast glaring at Mercy. He and Nemo had grown very close and James greatly looked up to him.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Harry said, getting up and walking up the stairs. He found Nemo on the ground. He quickly did the counter spell and Nemo sat up.  
  
"I swear, I wish she wasn't 17!"  
  
"Yeah, well, that's the way it is isn't it," Harry laughed, helping him to his feet.  
  
"She's a bloody handful and I think there was something fishy going on last night."  
  
"Watch your language but I agree."  
  
"If that Malfoy git gets anywhere near her I swear I'll curse him till his face goes green."  
  
"Not if I get to him first. I just hate the sound of it "Mercy Malfoy" yuck! I wouldn't mind if she stayed Mercy Potter for the rest of her life."  
  
"Yeah, well, atleast Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are there to keep an eye on her when I'm not around."  
  
"Speaking of Ron and Hermione, we're going to the Burrow today so you better get ready."  
  
"Can do Dad." Harry walked back down the steps.  
  
"Hey Dad, are Luke and Spencer going to be there?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah and Sebille and Sawyer, not to mention Meara and all your other cousins."  
  
"I know Dad," James sighed.  
  
"Is Nemo righted?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I haven't seen Norah and Meira since school let out," Mercy said, referring to Bill's and Charlie's daughters.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking me Parry and Jonathan could go play Quidditch." Nemo said, appearing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"It's Parry Jonathan and I. Please try to include Edwin, Ryan and Owen!" Ginny chided and begged.  
  
"Ryan and Owen maybe but Edwin's only going to be a 5th year next year Mum!"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"I don't see you trying to get Mercy to hang out with Piper!"  
  
"Piper's 12!" Mercy exclaimed.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Nemo said, mimicking Ginny. Mercy stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"That's enough! Act your age, 17 indeed."  
  
"You all should enjoy your last summer of freedom," Harry said in a yoda fashion. 6 Weasley's would be graduating from Hogwarts that year.  
  
"Yeah Dad, whatever. Anyway, I've got a date with Lucy tonight so I'll be taking off before dinner." Mercy rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's your problem?" Nemo asked, glancing at her.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't know why you can date but I can't."  
  
"I feel your pain," Ginny chimed in.  
  
"Who'd you have in mind."  
  
"You'd just yell at me if I told you!" Mercy yelled.  
  
"It's Druce Malfoy isn't it! I'll smash him into the ground!"  
  
"Nemo Efrem Potter! I'm surprised at you!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"So what if it is?"  
  
"He's Malfoy scum, that's it." Mercy drew herself up in a very Mrs. Weasley fashion. Her blue eyes were glinting with furry.  
  
"DRUCE MALFOY IS KIND, SMART, FUNNY, AND WONDERFUL. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GIT AROUND HIM! HE'S TWICE THE PERSON YOU'LL EVER BE AND I LOVE HIM!" she blurted the last thing out without thinking. Tears were falling down her face. Harry's eyes on the other hand, had widened with furry and fear, his worst fears confirmed. 


	5. He Loves Me

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Mercy turned over in her bed. Her face still stung with the tears she had cried over the passed few days. She bit her pillow to stave off the sob that rose in her throat. She loved Druce but she also loved her father and, though she didn't show it all the time, Nemo. After her little confession Harry had had words with her, sparing no "flowery" language.

Flash Back

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, barely containing himself. "YOU LOVE WHO?" Mercy looked up at him with a tear stained face. Despite her tears, she drew together a glare that would go down in the Weasley woman hall of fame. For a moment Harry was taken aback. Never before had he seen such a look from his daughter, his Winnie.

"I LOVE DRUCE MALFOY!" she cried, standing up and getting in his face. "Don't think for a second that you're the only one who is pained. Don't think for a second that I haven't tried to change, that I haven't wished to fall in love with someone you deem acceptable. I've cried and cried I-"

"You do not have to love him Mercy."

"Yes I do _Harry._ I love him and there's nothing you or I can do about it."

"Come on," Harry pulled her up by the arm, his face set in grim determination.

"What?" Mercy asked, bewildered.

"We're going to the Burrow, now get up."

"Dad, I don't want to go to the Burrow right now."

"I don't care. I've got to speak with someone and I'm not leaving you alone anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Mercy's indignation was rising again.

"He was in your room last night wasn't he," Ginny crossed over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry stop, you're hurting her."

"Well?" Mercy bowed her head, avoiding his eyes. "Answer me when I ask you a question." Mercy flinched. Without looking at him she raced up the stairs to her room. Harry turned to Ginny and the rest of his family. "You all go on ahead." For the first time in Ginny's life she didn't argue; she just did what her husband told her to do. Before leaving, however, she turned to him slowly.

"You've been in love before Harry. Don't hurt her in such a way that there can't be a cure." Ginny gave him one last piercing stare. She hoped he wouldn't screw things up too badly. She ushered her family through the grate and Harry turned to the stairs. With decisive strides he made his way up to Mercy's room. Even outside the door he could hear her racking sobs. Unfortunately (for Mercy at least), his anger was too great to be melted by her tears.

He swung the door open and found her spread out over her bed, her chest rising and falling with each moan. "Mercy," he began, his voice still stern.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," she said, muffled by the pillow that was between her mouth and Harry.

"Well, you're going to talk to me and you're going to the Burrow with me too. I'm your father and I have, last time I checked, some weight in this-"

"You're not my father," Mercy interjected. Even before finishing her statement she knew it was a mistake. Perhaps, when Harry was new to the whole father bit he would have gone and cried by himself but not anymore. He crossed the room to her and drew her up, holding her in front of him.

"Listen here, I am and always will be your father. Do you hear me? You're not going to flout my authority because you don't have part of my DNA floating around inside of you. We're going to talk about this this evening and meanwhile we're going to go to the Burrow and your uncles are going to hear about this. I will not have my daughter dating a Malfoy." He spoke "Malfoy" as if it were poison. She could feel the venom on his tongue and it made her want to rip his vocal chords straight from him. He pulled her behind him down to the living room. With an angry wave of his wand he started a blazing fire in the grate. Mercy's brain raced. She couldn't face the Burrow right then; she knew her uncles would feel the same as her father. "You go first and I'll be right behind you."

Mercy grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in. "Diagon Alley," she murmured, hoping Harry wouldn't hear. She spun wildly before landing painfully on the cobblestone street. Knowing that, regardless of her father hearing her or not, she wouldn't have much time. She sprinted down the nearest Alley, not stopping until she had successfully gotten herself lost.

Harry came through to the Burrow, already with the suspicion that Mercy wouldn't be there. He looked around and spotted Bill who walked over to him and helped him to his feet. "How you doin' mate?"

"Not very well actually. Did Mercy come through?" Bill shook his head.

"Why, what happened with Mercy? Ginny hinted at it but never said anything."

"I can't explain now. She's gone and we've got to find her. She whispered something into the fire and I didn't catch it." By then people had started filtering into the living room to see who had arrived. Bill turned to Ron, Fred, and Charlie who had just walked in.

"Get some people together, Mercy's run away and we've got to find her." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Charlie got their cloaks and everyone else agreed to stay behind and watch the kids.

"Have you any idea where she's gone?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"It was a long address, four syllables. It might have been Diagon Alley. We should check there first. She's going to be in such trouble when I find her."

"Yes well, I just hope we find her," Ginny said sternly. She was a little angry with Harry at the moment. They all apparated, grouping again outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Mercy had a feeling her father and, probably, her whole family wouldn't be far behind so she didn't rest very long. She wandered down the streets, wary of any glances she might receive. She was just about to walk into a small cauldron shop when a hand clasped on to her sleeve. She let out a little yelp but was quickly pulled behind the wall. She was surprised to see Druce's eyes sparkling into hers.

"Hi Mercy," he said but before he could continue, Mercy had her lips locked on his.

"Hello Druce." she finished, grinning at him.

"Is your family here?"

"Probably, I've run away and they can't find me." Druce fell against the wall. He turned to her slowly.

"This is interesting," he murmured, giving her a look of mixed reproach and amusement.

"They caught on." Druce winced.

"About last night?"

"Not just about last night. Dad went on and on about how no daughter of _his _would date a Malfoy. It's just too horrible Druce," a tear rolled down Mercy's cheek and Druce caught it on his finger. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shh, hey hey, don't cry Mercy. We'll spend the day doing things that are absolutely wonderful." She smiled and took his hand which he had offered her.

"Where are we going?"

"How about I surprise you," he sent her a wink and she eagerly followed him. They raced in a state of blind, turbulent euphoria, speeding along the cobblestone streets toward Druce's surprise. "Okay, close your eyes. We're about there." She closed her eyes and let him lead her in. She was blown away by the wonderful smell of ice cream.

"Are we in Fortescue's?" Mercy asked, not opening her eyes.

"No, your family would look there. Open your eyes," her eyes fluttered open and she let out a little gasp. "Now we can spend all day here and I don't think we'll be found. My mother's friend owns this place. It's a kind of wonderland for kids. There's and ice cream parlor, a bookstore, a toy store, a pet store, and even a green house along with a whole gamut of other things." Mercy peered around in amazement. The store was huge. It wasn't so much the width of the thing but the height. She could barely make out the hand painted ceiling eleven stories up.

"Wow," was all she could say. He smiled widely.

"I thought you'd like it. Where to first?"

"I'm starving."

"Follow me, I know the perfect place for chips." He chuckled. She followed him up a winding staircase to the third floor where a room with "Flounder's" embossed on the door frame let out the delicious smell of fried food. A waiter came up to them, grinning ridiculously.

"Table for two?" Druce nodded and they followed the pock-marked teen to a table near the kitchens. They ordered a plate of fish and chips to share and greatly enjoyed their first wasted hour. After leaving "Flounder's" they walked around the third floor. Mercy could barely pull Druce from the bookstore after spending a full hour salivating over a set of brand new spell books. Druce had an equal amount of trouble prying Mercy's hands off a collection of solid gold weights.

By the time all of the third floor was combed, the sun was fading in the sky. "You really could spend a whole life time here," Mercy murmured.

"I could spend a whole lifetime with you," Druce smiled, taking her hand in his. "Let me show you something." She followed him up, up, up to the very top. They got there panting and Mercy barely saw what was in front of her till she regained her breath. She looked up and gasped. Before her lay a veritable forest of blooms. Every color imaginable lay in front of her in bursts of brightness.

"Oh my," was all she could say.

"This is my favorite part of this whole place. It's great fun to play hide-and-go-seek here too. Mother and I would come here every Friday until I went off to school. We'd sit right there," he gestured to a small, purple couch in a sea of orchids. "Father would come sometimes too but most of the time…" Druce trailed off, swept away by the memories.

"It's absolutely beautiful." That's all that was said for the next half hour. The two drifted hand in hand around the green house for what seemed like a blink of eternity's eye. The silence was broken by Mercy's stomach which growled loudly, bringing the two out of their reverie.

"There's an excellent restaurant on the second floor." Mercy smiled thankfully and they took the elevator down. The restaurant was extremely impressive on the outside. It took up nearly half the left wall and had gargantuan double doors.

"Are we dressed enough for this?" Mercy asked softly. Druce looked down at their attire and grinned.

"Nope, but that can certainly be remedied." He pulled her toward a store opposite the restaurant, Nevetés (coincidence, I think not). "We're going to go to dinner in style."

Quickly, Druce selected a Tux for himself and a purple dress for Mercy. She pulled it on; it fit like a dream. Years of wrestling and quidditch had sculpted her and the purple dress showed her off. It was plum in color, sleeveless with a calf-length, poofy, taffeta skirt. It looked a lot like a tutu to tell the truth. Matching heels were rung up and she pulled them on while being pulled out the door. They must have looked a sight, running out of the door with their day cloths slung over their shoulders but neither cared. Mercy wasn't even thinking about how dead she would be when her father found her.

Still panting they ran into Nevetés and deposited their cloths in the coat closet. "Hello," the hostess said with a smile. "Have you a reservation?"

"No, is there any chance you could fit us in?" Druce asked, using his suave voice. The hostess smiled.

"Any special occasion?"

"Last day of freedom," Mercy chimed in. The hostess nodded and lead them up a flight of stairs to a small room overlooking the whole restaurant. The whole place was very posh. The tables were made from real mahogany with bright orange table cloths and green napkins. Their places were set with gold ringed plates and crystal glasses. "This is lovely."

"I'm glad you like it. You look fantastic."

"You do too. I wish we could just stay like this forever."

"Me too," Druce sighed. "It doesn't seem right that this love is so wonderful but we can't take part in it." Both tried to forget their melancholy feelings throughout dinner. The food was amazing and the ambiance was perfect. They were beginning to sink into a comfortable lull when a commotion came from down stairs.

"I'm looking for Ms. Mercy Potter," Mercy's blood froze. It was her father. "She's about this tall with long, red hair and she's got tons of freckles. She'd be with a blond boy a bit taller then she."

"Yes, they're upstairs," Mercy's heart sunk as she heard footsteps climb up the stairs. Resistance was futile so she tried to calm herself, to resolve herself to the inevitably of her gloom. Druce reached across the table and clasped her hand strongly in his.

"Whatever happens, I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." As she finished her words Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Charlie came into view. For a moment they didn't spot her but then their eyes met. Harry was the first to the table.

"Get your hands off my daughter," he growled. Mercy stiffened. No one spoke for a moment as Mercy and Harry were having a glaring contest; they were fairly matched. To both of their surprise, it was Druce who made the first move. He got up with one swift, graceful movement.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It is such an honor to meet you, really. I've read so much about you." He extended his hand toward Harry who had no idea what to do. Stiffening, Harry turned from the young boy's outstretched hand.

"Come Mercy, we're leaving." She stood for a moment, not believing what she had just heard. Ginny let out an angry huff. Mercy drew herself up, her chest heaving in anger.

"_Harry _Druce just offered you his hand. He just said what an honor it was to meet you! You just turn away? Prick, self-righteous, terrible, good-for-nothing prick!" She turned on her heals and marched to Druce who still had his arm outstretched. She drew him into her lips, sucking face for a full half minute before Harry pulled them apart. She mouthed "I love you" just as Harry hoisted her over his back. Druce was too stunned for anything to register till she was already out of eye-sight.

Harry carried Mercy out to the front entrance of the restaurant before setting her down rather violently. "You are in so much trouble young lady." She glared at him. She had never been so mad at anyone in her entire life. "Explain yourself."

"Harry, lets not do this here," Ginny coaxed.

"No Mum, lets do it right here. Let's make a scene. Come on _Daddy_ have at it. Anything you want to say just say it." Harry stared at her. She was quivering with fury. "What, cat got your tongue? That's fine, I'll start. You just rebuffed a boy who has _worshiped _you since he was a boy. You just turned away and, and," a tear fell down her cheek. "You hurt the only man I have ever loved to the point where I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again. He's a good person and you let a stupid family line get in the way! What kind of hypocrite are you? I guess you hated Sirius then too." Harry's face turned stony.

"Let's go." He turned on his heels and marched toward the stairs. Knowing she had crossed the line she followed him, tears making ruddy paths down her face. The group marched behind Harry to the entrance of the building. They were about to leave when Mercy heard her name. Druce was racing across the upper corridor.

"Mercy! Mercy! I love you, I love you." Tears were falling down his face as well. "I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Do you remember? I remember, you had your hair pulled back in a bun and you had a zillion freckles. I LOVE YOU!" Mercy would have run up the stairs to him if it hadn't been for a pair of strong hands clamping down on her shoulders. He drug her out of the building with so much force that her feet momentarily left the pavement.

"We're going to the Burrow now. We'll take the floo together, the rest of you can apparate." Harry's voice came out in a deadly hiss. He stepped up to the nearest grate and, taking firm hold of Mercy's arm said in a calm, low voice "The Burrow". The two swirled recklessly before hitting the hearth rug.

Though she knew her situation was dire, she was still reeling from Druce's words. He loved her, and had screamed and shouted it. Somehow him saying it in front of everyone made it more real. Her heart was warmed and was quickly blossoming to the size of a small country. He loved her and that was all that mattered.

A/N- My Goodness, this has taken a very long time. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you liked this chappie, I did. Anyway, you know the drill, I own the characters that are not in the book. The book and accompanying characters belong to JK Rowling.


	6. Have to Get Away From This Place

Harry's chest rose and fell with each angry huff. He stood in front of Mercy who still wore an expression of deepest ecstasy. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to pull you out of your day dream but-" he stopped himself as he sounded very much like Professor Snape. It didn't matter anyway, she was already looking up at him. Her eyes had turned from love to anger in an instant.

"Yes?" she questioned sharply. Harry looked around at his brothers-in-law standing around.

"May I have a word with my daughter alone?" he asked in a low voice. Ron gave a flip of his head and the Weasley men cleared out. Ginny remained, staring ruefully at Harry. He gave her a meaningful look and, with a glare, she exited the room. Harry turned to Mercy. "You gave us quite a scare today young-lady."

"Well, I am _sorry_. Perhaps, if you had been more accepting I wouldn't-"

"Listen, I'm the father, I don't have to be accepting." Mercy looked up at him, her eye glinting malevolently.

"Oh, I forgot." Harry looked at her questioningly. "Dad," she said, switching tactics. "What would you have done if Uncle Ron had said he didn't want you dating Mother?"

"He did."

"Well, see. You didn't accept their pronouncement because you loved her. How is it any differ-"

"I am not a Malfoy nor is she. That is the difference."

"But _Dad_ Druce isn't like his father at all. You met him today! You saw him. He was polite and kind and, and, he loves me Dad. He _loves _me."

"Mercy, please try to understand. Any boy who doesn't love you is off his rocker. If he didn't love you it would be surprising. Him loving you is no reason to, to, you know…." Harry trailed off. What he was saying made absolutely no sense whatsoever. It was the gnawing feeling in his stomach that told him something was amuck. He didn't know what he would do if she was hurt, if he hurt her. He had learned over the years to trust his gnawing feeling and he didn't much feel like breaking the mold. Not to mention he sensed some evil afoot that transcended the little family feud. It felt more on the level of the Second Rise.

"You are making absolutely no sense."

"Mercy, what would you say if I told you that I just had a feeling that this wasn't right. I can't quite put it into words but my feelings are usually right." Mercy looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"You would separate me from a boy who loves me and whom I love back because you have some stupid _feeling_." Harry nodded glumly.

"Mercy, just trust me."

"No."

"What?" Harry asked, he had thought they were finally getting somewhere. He thought maybe she would trust him and that would be that.

"I said no. I am not going to trust you feeling okay? I love Druce Malfoy and he loves me. I would like nothing more than to be Mrs. Malfoy-Potter." She had risen to her feet and was moving toward the door.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that Mercy," Harry replied miserably. "If you won't do as I tell you, if you won't trust me that this Malfoy kid is bad news, I will have to force you to keep away from him."

"And how, pray tell, will you do that?" Mercy asked, her anger, which had abated slightly as they were talking in normal tones, was again rising in her like steam out of a kettle.

"You will not venture out of the sight of me, your mother, your grandparents, Professor Lupin or one of your uncles or aunts. You will be in your room by 9:30 in the evening. If I catch you in any funny business like today even stricter restrictions will be put into practice. Got it?" Mercy looked at him for a moment as if she was hoping he would start laughing, saying "sike" with a grin on his face. When she realized he was completely serious she turned away.

"You will regret this" she muttered.

That night, safely back at the Potter house, Harry explained himself to Ginny. "Come on Gin." She turned from him to face the wall. He knew she was angry. "Ginny, I have to tell you something. It's really important, the reason I can not let Mercy date the Malfoy." With a stubborn look on her face she turned to him.

"Well?"

"Something's rising Ginny; I can feel it. I just, well, there's this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something's amuck with this boy and I don't want Mercy to find out first hand."

"Why didn't you tell Mercy that if it's really true?"

"She doesn't get the difference between good guy and not bad guy. She doesn't get that the only reason Malfoy was against Voldemort was because Voldemort killed his mother."  
"Harry, your daughter's heart is dangerous ground to test your theory," Ginny warned. "I know you're worried but I really don't get a bad vibe from Druce. He is a Ravenclaw after all." Harry sighed exasperatedly. No one seemed to understand him.

"Ginny, I rather have her upset with me than dead."

"As would I," Ginny hastened. "I just don't see those as your two choices Harry. Anyway, I'm tired." She turned from him again. Harry lay with his eyes on the ceiling. A tear trailed its way down his face. He needed advice from a parents. As he had many times before, he needed Sirius…. He was filled with the same emptiness that had been there since his fifth year.

Not far from Harry's room, another Potter wanted some understanding. It had been a long day. 'Harry had never understood her love of Druce' she reminded herself. He understood a lot of things but not her love life. She knew she loved him. She knew deep down why she felt such a large chasm in her breast at the moment. She had failed him yet again. She had fallen short of the expectations she knew he had of her. Yet, though she was ashamed, she knew she _couldn't _make him happy. She couldn't deny her love of Druce. She couldn't forget that he loved her and they loved each other just because her father didn't think it suitable. 'I have to get away' she realized with a sickening dread. She couldn't stand it anymore: her father's disapproval and disappointment.

She got up from her bed and crossed the room to her closet. She pulled out her trunk and set it in the middle of the floor. With precision she ordered her processions in with a swish of her wand. She was much better at this little trick than Nemo or Harry. In went her clothes and her books along with more useless little nick-nacks. By the end her room looked bare and dismal. She closed the trunk and it locked with a click. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a green blouse before donning her traveling cloak. She strapped her broom to her back with the special strap her father had given her the previous Christmas. Grabbing hold of her now weightless trunk, she disapperated.

She found herself in a shabby living room. Around the small chamber hung pictures, old pictures, new pictures, but most containing some member of the Potter family. With a sudden pang in her heart she saw a picture of herself and her father, his arm slung around her shoulders. They both grinned and waved; it had been taken at the Quidditch World Cup in Lithuania the previous summer.

"Who's there?" a tired voice questioned from the opposite room.

"It's me," Mercy replied in a croaky voice. The man rushed out, sensing the urgency and pain in her voice. "I-I-I just need to you give a message to Dad."

"Why, are you running away?" Mercy ignored him, knowing he'd never let her go.

"Tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't be the daughter he wanted me to be. Tell him I just-I just, tell him I'm in love." With a snap she was gone. She felt bad. Grandpa Remus had always been so nice. She knew Harry would be incensed and somehow blame the aged man.

Dread filled Remus's heart. Something was going on in the wizarding world and he had a feeling it was big. The last place Mercy needed to be was on the run. He immediately disapperated to the Potter's house. "HARRY! HARRY!" He bounded up the stairs to Harry's room ignoring the cries coming from the twin's room. Harry ran out, a look of worry on his face.

"Remus, Remus what is it?"

"Harry, it's Mercy; she's gone Harry. She's run away. She apparated to my house and gave me a message for you and before I could do anything she was gone."

"W-what was the message?" Harry stuttered.

"She said she was sorry that she couldn't be the daughter you wanted her to be or something like that. She also said," Remus wracked his brain. "She said she was in love. Then she was gone." Harry's face fell. "Harry, she could be in real danger. They'll know she's a perfect way to get to you."

"I know, I know," Harry murmured distractedly.

Author's Note- Well, are you proud of me? It hasn't been six months or even six weeks yet I have another chapter out! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and, well, review. I'll try to update soon.


	7. On the Train

Druce woke to a sharp finger poking into his side. He thought for a moment that it was Capper the house elf, but his supposition proved incorrect. He turned over and came face to face with a very frazzled Mercy Potter. She had ribbons of tears running down her face and her hair was disheveled. Her watery eyes gazed back at his for a moment before she spoke. "Druce, I-I" she managed before she collapsed against his chest.

"Shh, shh, what's wrong?" That was a stupid question. He knew very well what was wrong. "Why are you here?"

"I-I had to get away," she sobbed. His pajamas were quickly getting soaked. "Will you take me away Druce?" she looked up at him so innocently that be couldn't speak.

"What?" She couldn't really be serious.

"I've run away and-and, Druce just hold me," she sunk deeper into his shirt. He wondered for a moment if she had punctured his skin as it felt like blood was blossoming against her face. He wrapped his arms more strongly around her shoulders. He ran a finger up and down her spine soothingly.

"Was it your dad?" He felt Mercy nod fervently.

"He-he said I wasn't to see you again. He said such horrible things and I just couldn't stand it. You will take me away won't you?" He had to dwell on this for a moment. Had he been his usual sensible self he would have told her to go home and talk it out with her parents but he didn't feel very sensible at the moment. Mr. Potter and affronted him deeply. By the looks of it he had also severely stung his love and that was simply not acceptable. No, he didn't owe Mr. Potter the luxury of his support. He would take Mercy away and Mr. Potter could suffer.

"Of course I will. We'll just pack up here and stop into Gringott's before the sun rises," Druce said, his voice strong and resolute. After a second of thought, however, another came to the surface. "What'll we do about Hogwarts though?" he asked doubtfully.

"We'll go of course! That will give us the whole summer together before I even have to think about my family!" He was surprised by her words. Mercy had always loved her family. In fact, he had had to comfort her many times in their third year as she was suffering from severe home sickness. Mr. Potter must have really hurt her.

Her mood did seem significantly brighter. The two packed his thinks quickly. His trunk was one that his father had passed down to him. It was embossed with the Malfoy seal, one of the few Malfoy relics that had survived the raids. It wasn't that he particularly liked his father. Draco hadn't been around enough for him to like or dislike him. He _was _Druce's father though.

Mercy turned as he changed into a t-shirt and khakis. After putting a weightless charm on his trunk, they both apparated to Diagon Alley. It didn't take long for them to get money from the Malfoy vault. Draco had never let Druce want for any material assets. Mercy would have gotten some gold from her vault as well except she didn't have the key and her father had probably already blocked it. It didn't much matter as Druce had more money in his separate vault than they could use in a lifetime.

"Where should we go?" Druce asked as they stepped back into the street. Diagon Alley was an odd place in the gray early morning. It looked even more ancient than it really was, like a foggy memory.

"Italy," Mercy answered. He smiled. As long as he had known Mercy she had always wanted to go to Italy but, as a Quidditch World Cup had not yet been played there, the Potters hadn't been. "And shouldn't we go the muggle way?" she added as they walked hand-in-hand down the cobblestone street. Druce nodded. "I guess we'll have to go back and change the money then?" Druce shook his head with a bemused smile on his face.

"My mum taught me this," he pulled out his wand and a handful of galleons. "Muto pounds" he murmured and with a swish of his wand the round, gold coins changed to small bits of paper with the queen's face smiling up at them. Druce grinned at the surprised look on her face. "It comes in quite handy when we visit my mum's family in France." Druce looked down at his watch and began walking again. "We better hurry. Your dad can mobilize faster than anyone I've ever seen." Mercy nodded and with a wave of her wand, their trunks turned into suitcases (she was good shots at Transfiguration, better than Druce). She took off her cloak and folded it under arm, turning it into a purple jumper. They walked through the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London.

It was very early morning by then, only 5:30. The two run-aways ambled down the quiet streets. It was odd seeing things so early. Mercy didn't even think she'd been outside before 10:00 her whole life. Druce seemed to know what he was doing though as they ended up in front of Charing Cross Station. Druce bought tickets and they waited as their train wasn't due to leave for another hour and half.

Meanwhile at the Potter's

Ever since Remus's coming, Harry had been pacing the living room. Of course the first idea that popped into his head was the Malfoys. He had yet to pluck up enough courage to fire them however. "Harry, this is ridiculous," Remus said for the fiftieth time. "Your daughter's life is in danger and you're holding fast to a child hood grudge." Harry knew he was right. Remus was seldom wrong and knew the scar-clad hero better than anyone. Harry nodded resolutely and walked over to the fire.

In his defense, he and Remus had had to discuss a couple of things. Though Harry was very much "in the loop", he'd been preoccupied for a week or so (the twins were a little under the weather). Remus had had to fill him in on the recent developments. A man calling himself _The Imperial Lord _was gathering supporters. Remus seemed to believe he was part of the old circle of Death Eaters that had remained free. They then had to explain everything to Ginny.

_"But how can we be sure that Druce is working for the dark side?" she asked stubbornly. _

_"That's not the point Ginny," Remus explained tiredly. "It isn't that we suspect Mr. Malfoy," he sent a meaningful look in Harry's direction. "It's just that, being away from the protection all of us could provide her, Mercy is in danger of being caught by wizards much better at curse throwing than she." Ginny nodded, real fear coming into her eyes. _

"Malfoy Manor," Harry stated loudly and clearly after throwing floo powder into the fire. His head swam for a minute before he caught sight of what he could only guess was the Drawing Room. He spotted of a house elf dusting a book shelf. "Oi, is Draco Malfoy here?" The House Elf jumped severely and turned to face Harry.

"No Sir, Master Malfoy is not in. He left yesterday."

"Perhaps Melisande Malfoy then?" Harry felt a bit awkward spouting demands at the poor elf but he was in a hurry. The House Elf nodded.

"Mistress is here but she is still sleeping sir. I would be ha-"

"It is very urgent. Please fetch her," Harry interrupted. At least he wouldn't have to speak with Draco as he had feared. He was tired and worried. How could Mercy have run away? Of course he had been fairly harsh and she hadn't the foggiest idea of what evil works were happening under the seemingly smooth surface of the magical community but…. Harry's thoughts trailed off. The House Elf, clearly sensing Harry meant business scurried off to find her Mistress.

Harry needed only to wait a couple of minutes before a very pretty woman walked into the room. She was wearing a long, green night gown and her dark hair fell down her back in a long braid. "What iz ze meaning of zis?" she asked. Her eyes were flashing, clearly angry at being summoned from sleep so early in the morning. "And it iz you? I did not think zat you would haf ze gall to face me after what you did to Druce!" Harry winced under her glare.

"I wouldn't have woken you so early if it wasn't under the gravest of circumstances Mrs. Malfoy. It's just that, well, Mercy has run away and I was wondering if Druce would know anything about it," Harry said all of this with a very pained expression on his face. He wasn't _proud_ of being so mean to the boy for heaven's sake. Melisande's face softened slightly, clearly sympathizing with Harry's predicament.

"I will check Druce's room," she murmured. He could hear her feet pattering up the stairs and heard a door open. Then, to his disappointment, he heard a gasp. Melisande rushed down the stairs, a very panicked look on her face. "'E iz gone! All of his thing, gone! 'E must haf run away as well!" Harry's eyes closed. It was as he had feared.

"Thank you for your help. I will make sure to contact you if I can dredge up anything." Before Mrs. Malfoy could say more he pulled his head from the fire. "She and Druce are both gone. I can only think that they are together," he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you expect otherwise?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head, of course this was what he had thought. Damn Remus for pointing out the obvious! It was more that he had _hoped_ otherwise.

Charing Cross

Mercy and Druce boarded their train. It would take them across the Chunnel to Paris where they would catch another train to Rome. The train was definitely not up to Hogwarts Express standards but neither cared. They were doing something daring for once. Both, being Prefects (and Head Boy and Girl though they didn't know it) had always meticulously followed the rules.

They settled themselves in the First Class car and settled back for a comfortable journey. Truthfully, Mercy was surprised her father hadn't come barging into the terminal. It was the sort of thing one expected of Harry Potter who was always there to save the day. It wasn't that Mercy hated her father, it had just finally happened that there was a true difference of opinions. She wasn't under his wing anymore, he wasn't her hero anymore.

After securing their bags in the over head compartment, Druce settled next to Mercy and laced his finger with hers. She sighed contentedly and leaned on his shoulder. She marveled at how things had changed in the past year. Before, she never would have been able to keep a secret from her father. He had been able to read her like a book and she had secretly enjoyed it. It was nice having someone know her so well, or at least it had been nice. Then Druce happened and it seemed her subconscious knew that he was something to keep buried a little further, a buried treasure if you will.

She had known Harry wouldn't fall head-over-heals for Druce. He was a Malfoy and, well, a boy. She hadn't, however, expected him to act so viciously toward him. That, she supposed, was why she didn't feel much sadness at leaving him. He didn't seem to be "Dad" anymore; this Harry was foreign and untamed. His reaction had startled her as she had assumed he would see the love she had and at least try to be happy for her.

The trip took about four hours. By that time Mercy's stomach was grumbling angrily. She realized that she hadn't had anything to eat since Dinner two days previously. "Hungry?" Druce asked with an amused smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. She nodded. "Let's get something to eat then." The two retreated to a shadowy corner of the train station and Druce pulled out a bit of money. He pointed his wand at it and muttered "Muto euros."

Cash in hand, Mercy and Druce walked into a restaurant. It seemed years ago that they had sat in a restaurant together, dressed in right-off-the-shelf-finery. Druce ordered a baguette and some tea while Mercy ordered the entire left side of the menu (of course promising Druce she'd pay him back as soon as she could get back into her account). Druce didn't think he'd ever get used to her mammoth appetite.

By the time their train to Rome pulled up to the platform it was around 1:30. 'Harry was probably right worried by then' Mercy mused. They boarded the train and settled into their seats, slightly beat from all of their activity. The train was over-heated and the woman in the seat in front of them was heavily perfumed. Both were reminded heavily of Professor Trelawney's attic room.

Mercy fell asleep almost instantly, right after the train began to move. Druce allowed her to rest on his shoulder though it was causing a fair amount of pain on his end. He had to wonder why Mr. Potter was so averse to him. He didn't think he was so terribly un-likeable. He had tried to polite and he loved Mercy. To him, it seemed a bit more than "normal" fatherly overprotection. Did Harry Potter really hate his father _that _much?

Ministry of Magic

Harry was arguing heatedly with the receptionist at the _Office for Missing Children_ desk. "But she's still a child, still a student at Hogwarts!"

"Mr. Potter, your daughter is of age. She is no longer considered a child by law. If she wishes to up and leave she is fully able to do so by law. I know you're worried but this is not the office for you." She looked pointedly across the hall at the Aurors office. Harry had always hated receptionists as they always pretended they knew more than they really did. There were especially annoying at the Ministry of Magic.

"But, well, forgive me but they might not be inclined to go on a rescue mission just to get a runaway daughter!"

"I am truly sorry Mr. Potter but I cannot help you. Kindly leave this office and allow me to move on to someone who has a right to be here." She was starting to get waspish which Harry really hated. Grudgingly, Harry exited the office, his shoulders slumped.

"Anything?" Ginny asked anxiously. Harry shook his head glumly.

"Nothing, they can't help because Mercy's of age."

"Well we should file a missing person's report."

"I know but that will take too long. Each minute Mercy's out there….." Harry trailed off, unable to find the right words to articulate his fears to his wife. Ginny bit her lip. Harry sounded worried and with due reason.

"I think I'm just going to have to do this on my own." Ginny nodded, it didn't surprise her. Harry usually ended up doing things on his own.

A/N- This isn't where I envisioned ending the chapter. I have the next "Act" fully planned. It just seemed that ten pages was suitable, anymore and you could get bored. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What I really fear is that you have gotten tired of my little fic and abandoned it, something for which I wouldn't blame you. Please show me you're still there and REVIEW! Thank you in advance.


End file.
